During 1970-71, 100 psychiatric inpatients age 15-25 were assessed for drug use. Forty-nine were substance abusers. There were no statistically significant differences between substance abusers and the others by demography on several clinical variables. We propose to restudy this group of patients because the outcome among psychiatric patients with substance abuse is not a clear one. In addition to describing their outcome after 12 years, the following hypotheses will be tested: 1. Former psychiatric patients without substance abuse will show more increase in psychopathology as measured by MMPI, and Brief Psychiatric Rating Scale (comparing each subject with him/herself over the 12 years). 2. Former psychiatric patients without substance abuse will show more psychopathology on the following: Zung for Depression and 90 item Symptom Checklist; Brief Psychiatric Rating Scale, Nurse's Observation Scale for Inpatient Evaluation, and Global Assessment Scale; and Diagnostic Interview Schedule. 3. Former psychiatric patients with substance abuse will demonstrate more organic brain impairment as measured by a greater decrement in the Shipley Hartford from the original 10 years ago and by selected portions of Halstead Reitan, Bender Gestalt and Porteus Maze. 4. Former psychiatric patients with substance abuse will continue to evidence more current social impairment as measured by the Structured and Scaled Interview to Assess Maladjustment (SSIAM) and the Weissman Social Adjustment Scale. 5. Former psychiatric patients with substance abuse will continue to manifest more substance abuse as measured by the Michigan Alcoholism Screening Test and Cohen-Klein Drug Use Scale. 6. Former psychiatric patients with substance abuse will show higher mortality, lower employment, lower married-and-living-with-spouse, and less current psychiatric care.